fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Frost Dragon Slayer Magic
Sky Frost Dragon Slayer Magic (霜の滅竜魔法 Shimo no Metsuryū Mahō) is a , and a type of that combines the elements of and . Description Birthed from the possession of two distinct breeds of Dragon Slayer Magic is the ability to fuse and garner both elements simultaneously, a rare feat which has since been come to be known as the revered Dual Element Mode. Through careful concentration as well as the ample display of mastery over frost and sky, Silvius ignites a state of being so devastating that the environment is said to essentially be at his mercy. When activated, the wind magic exists over the ice like an extra layer of magic, drastically empowering the output of damage. In this state, Silvius is said to have transcended beyond the limitations of the average slayer by gaining a surplus of power that very few have ever acquired. Within the transformation, Silvius' hair grows considerably longer, though the latter trait is difficult to recognize due to the tendency of the surging aura surrounding his being to keep it flowing upward constantly. He also grows taller and his muscles become more defined. Unlike in the past, Silvius’ aura is not blue in color, but rather white, symbolizing the fusion between the wind and ice elements respectively. Due to the collective grouping effect created by the fusion, Silvius is able to devour the water vapor present within the atmosphere itself; this is due to the reasoning that ice is essentially frozen water, and that with the power of the wind comes the ability to devour the air. Not unlike all previous upgrades, all of Silvius’ spells are enhanced substantially; however, in comparison to earlier transformations, this time around, Silvius’ powers are said to be at their highest magnitude. Due to the fusion that took place within the crystal in his body, Silvius is able to use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic separately from his Frost Dragon Slayer Magic, meaning he is able to garner the element of wind without having to rely upon his additional frost prowess. Spells *'Sky Frost Dragon's Roar' (唸り空霜空竜, Sōkūryū no Hoko): Not unlike the vast majority of dragon slayers, the very first spell garnered by them at large is the signature breath attack orientated around the signature element they encompass. However, as a roar comprised of not one, but rather, two dragon slayer elements, the roar of the sky frost dragon is considerably more powerful, as the sheer size of the technique would suggest in nature. The technique is exhaled through the mouth in the form of a large aura shaped beam. Dark blue in color, the sheer temperatures of the blast are in itself enough to completely freeze just about anything in its path solid, leaving behind assured frostbite and immobilizing any forms of life altogether. Though he is unable to make use of it himself, Silvius likens this technique especially to that of , in that the two dual type elements are fused with one another perfectly, albeit by one sole individual. The frost remains the more durable asset, showing the most prominence in terms of color. The wind, on the other hand, is stored inside the blast, with a powerful layer sublimed like a coating around the entirety of the roar, naturally providing all the more fighting power by sharing its razor wind cutting properties. Because of the intensity of the attack, large winds surface, blowing about objects as large as buildings before freezing them in midair. *'Sky Frost Dragon's Aurora Gust' (霜空竜極光風, Sōkūryū no Kyokkoupu): This spell is the absolute pinnacle of sky frost dragon slayer magic, in that it gracefully combines the two elements to the point of perfection. It can almost be perceived as a fighting style in its own nature, as it makes use of the surrounding atmosphere of the battlefield as a whole. By commanding the air within the sky itself, Silvius creates powerful gusts of wind fragmented with various snow flakes to attack his opponents. The power of the technique is enough to send his enemies flying and keep them down, by commanding the air pressure to crush them to the ground. The temperatures of the wind combined with the razor sharpness of each blade makes it a very fearsome technique, as it not only slashes the target to pieces, but seeps sheer coldness into their bloodstream through the wounds it creates. The current of the winds is controlled by Silvius’ hands and thus, responds to the movements and gestures of his hand's motions. It is in consideration as Silvius’ most fearsome technique, in that he quite literally causes the surrounding space of his opponent to betray them. (滅竜奥義改, Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): The secret art of a dragon is defined essentially by chaos. Utilization of said techniques would result in massive destruction of the terrain and surrounding environment, leading them to be heavily restricted by Silvius himself, seeing as though the man is always in the face of public --albeit secretively-- and calling upon such sheer strength would undoubtedly bring upon an end to such a dream. Additionally, these spells are referred to to by Silvius as a dragon slayer's forbidden art, due to their nature of wrecking havoc and their ability to annihilate anything in their path. The spells are only available to Silvius in his Sky Frost Dragon Slayer Mode, and thus, combine the dual elements of wind and ice, most nearly meaning that they possess the ability to both tear and freeze their opponents. *'Sky Frost Dragon's Cold Oblivion' (唸り空霜凛忘却, Sōkūryū no Rinbokyaku): The most powerful of techniques will target not a single enemy, but an entire terrain, so as to gain complete advantage over the battlefield. With the combined properties of both wind and ice, Silvius is able to manipulate the weather around him to his liking; this technique is one that literally orchestrates a keen level of precipitation. From the very heavens themselves, an endless storm of freezing rain commences, turning all it scathes into ice. Even despite the subzero temperatures, the raindrops are still but in a liquified state; they are refined to the utmost freezing temperature on their way through a sub-freezing layer of air that exists many hundreds of feet above the given surface, making it impossible to restrain under normal circumstances. Because the freezing takes place on an anatomical level, there is no limit to what this freezing rain is able to freeze. Once frozen, the object in question begins to whither away autonomously, turning to dust and vanishing in thin air without an extra effort from Silvius’ behalf. This technique is noted by Silvius to be his single most powerful spell, which he must utilize with the consideration of nearby living organisms on his conscience, as essentially anything caught within its vicinity is destroyed, spreading outward over a large radius of even several miles.